Le piège
by Nelja
Summary: /Le cortège des cent démons/ Ritsu trouve dans les affaires de Kagyu un livre où un démon est scellé. Il n'a pas l'intention de le lire ; mais le démon n'est pas du même avis, et bientôt, les cauchemars commencent.


__

Tout appartient à Ichiko Ima. C'est un récit fantastique qui peut comporter des éléments effrayants ou dérangeants, d'où le rating.

Ecrit sur le prompt de Master of Mad : Ritsu trouve dans les affaires de son grand-père un étrange livre couvert de symboles ésotériques, qu'il se garde bien d'ouvrir mais décide de garder près de lui. Cependant, le livre ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et compte bien être lu.

* * *

"Je n'aime pas cette idée." grogna Aoarashi.

"C'est juste pour cette exposition." expliqua Ritsu. "Ils nous rendront les livres ensuite." Aoarashi n'avait donné aucune raison à sa répugnance, mais Ritsu soupçonnait qu'elle était liée au travail que cela serait de trier les anciens livres de Kagyû. C'était donc lui qui fouillait les étagères, à la recherche de livres apparemment très rares, pendant qu'Aoarashi restait confortablement installé dans le corps de son père, grignotant une boulette de riz.

"Cela ne change rien." Il n'expliqua rien de ce qui n'était pas changé, et Ritsu ne voulut pas se donner la peine de demander.

"J'en ai trouvé un." Il saisit l'ouvrage, placé sur une étagère élevée, avec précaution.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant : le livre le plus proche tomba à terre. C'était un vieux manuscrit, aux feuilles épaisses et jaunies. Il s'était ouvert d'une façon qui semblait presque douloureuse, comme si les fils enduits de colle qui reliaient les pages étaient sur le point de tomber en poussière.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser, une image attira son regard. Il crut d'abord voir un arbre et ses racines, mais non, c'était une main, une main de démon aux griffes pointues. Quelques larges colonnes de kanjis se dressaient à ses côtés.

__

Ses griffes rouges  
se plantent dans vos yeux, mais  
vous ne sentez rien

Ritsu referma le livre en hâte, d'une main, sans le regarder, comme s'il l'avait aveuglé. Il osa ensuite l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Il n'y avait aucun titre sur la couverture, seulement des signes fins, élaborés, et apparemment sans signification, tracés à l'encre. Et il lui sembla un instant voir un yôkai minuscule posé dessus. Non, réalisa-t-il, c'était autre chose. Une odeur déplaisante, ou plutôt une senteur diffuse, habilement dissimulée. Le yôkai n'était pas sur le livre, et ce n'était pas non plus le livre lui-même, il était _dedans_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Aoarashi accepta de considérer la question. "Oh, cela a dû servir à sceller un yôkai."

Ritsu fut à la fois un peu soulagé de voir confirmée sa première impression, et affligé devant les embarras qui l'attendaient. Ce livre n'aurait-il pas pu rester à sa place ? "Je devrais peut-être le brûler."

Aoarashi eut un petit rire. "Sais-tu ce qui advient du prisonnier quand on détruit la prison ?

Ritsu dut reconnaître intérieusement qu'il ne brûlait pas toujours avec. "Est-ce le seul moyen de le libérer ?" demanda-t-il. "Ou est-ce dangereux de le lire aussi ?"

"Très dangereux." confirma Aoarashi. "Cela fait exactement ce que tu attends. Bien sûr, je _pourrais_ me battre contre lui, et il y a peut-être même une petite possibilité pour que je gagne... il est puissant, il doit être délicieux, absolument délicieux... Mais Kagyû l'a scellé parce que cela aurait pu ne pas marcher, et tu n'as pas envie de tester. Fais-moi plaisir, ne parle à personne de cette chose et oublie-la."

"Je ne peux pas le laisser ici," réfléchit Ritsu. "Grand-mère vient parfois y chercher de la lecture... Je vais plutôt le laisser dans un tiroir de ma chambre."

* * *

Cela commença environ une semaine plus tard. Ritsu était en train d'émietter très lentement sa tête contre un livre qui lui servait pour ses révisions - assez démoniaque, lui aussi.

Il voulut vérifier un détail, ouvrit un de ses cahiers, pour tomber sur une ancienne estampe complètement déplacée ici.

Ce n'était pas une forme géométrique, comme il l'avait cru en premier lieu - non, c'était un oeil, rond et cruel, avec même quelques petites veines dans le blanc. Et, sur l'autre page, encore un texte écrit en gros caractères, que Ritsu ne put s'empêcher de lire en entier.

__

Son oeil  
Toujours sur vous  
Avant votre disparition

Ritsu referma vivement le livre, qui n'était plus un cahier de notes comme il l'avait cru, mais le même qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son grand-père. Sauf que les symboles mystiques se mirent à bouger, pour former un grand sourire, qui lui était destiné.

Il lui sembla que la peur ne le frappait pas immédiatement, mettant plusieurs secondes, minutes, plusieurs heures peut-être, à entrer dans son coeur et se répandre dans ses veines, à se faire comprendre, à émerger du sentiment d'incompréhension qui le heurtait douloureusement.

Il se réveilla en haletant.

Son premier mouvement fut d'aller vérifier, de voir si c'était vraiment un rêve, ou si cette page était dans le livre et était arrivée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sauf qu'évidemment, c'est ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire, constata-t-il après s'être entièrement réveillé.

"Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que rêver de révisions et d'examens ratés." murmura-t-il, finissant de se calmer. Ce livre l'avait manifestement impressionné plus qu'il l'aurait dû.

Il se demanda un instant ce que Kagyû avait dû ressentir, avec dans sa bibliothèque un livre dans lequel était emprisonné l'esprit d'un yôkai. Cela l'avait-il amusé ? Ou n'y faisait-il même plus attention ? Ritsu doutait qu'il en eût jamais fait des cauchemars. Il pouvait encore progresser dans ce domaine, même s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir le faire.

En attendant, il était temps de se recoucher et de profiter de ce qu'il pouvait encore prendre de sommeil sur cette nuit.

* * *

"Il va sortir, il va sortir !"

Cinq enfants faisaient la ronde autour d'un livre. Un oeil énorme, injecté de sang, les observait tout à tour, en suspension à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Ritsu avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude d'indiquer aux gens la présence des yôkais. Cela ne pouvait pas les aider, cela ne faisait que les rendre encore plus vulnérables.

Pourtant, cette fois, il devait faire quelque chose.

"Arrêtez !" cria-t-il, "arrêtez !" Sa voix était aiguë, et il se rappela qu'il était un enfant lui aussi, et que personne ne faisait attention à lui quand il lançait de tels avertissements.

La ronde s'interrompit, et l'un des danseurs ramassa le livre, l'ouvrit - et il était trop tard pour que Ritsu puisse courir vers lui et l'empêcher de lire. Il essaya tout de même.

__

Il vous aspire  
De son intérieur  
par chaque langue

Le garçon avait déjà fini de prononcer solennellement son poème, quand Ritsu le lui arracha, trébucha, bascula en avant. Malgré ses efforts pour détourner le regard, ce ne fut pas assez rapide, dans sa chute il _vit_ sur l'illustration les longues langues de caméléon, arrivant des bords de la page, semblant sortir de nulle part. Une seule jaillissait d'un masque difforme.

Il put aussi voir les caractères du poème, et il ne les avait pas lus, non, à peine suffisamment pour réaliser que c'était bien celui qui avait été prononcé. Il se releva le plus vite possible, pour regarder ailleurs, même si cela devait être des enfants rancuniers.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il était impossible qu'en ces quelques secondes, ils aient eu la possibilité de s'enfuir, même en courant très vite, alors s'ils n'étaient plus là, _quelque chose_ les avait attrapés, et maintenant Ritsu avait lu le poème, et même vu l'image, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre, de se faire aspirer aussi...

D'accord, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve normal, pensa Ritsu en se réveillant. Le soulagement immédiat fut vite remplacé par une inquiétude sourde.

Ainsi, le yôkai sortait quand on lisait le livre, et Ritsu était en train de le déchiffrer page par page, dans ses rêves. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire est que ce n'était pas très encourageant.

S'il s'agissait là vraiment de rêves ? Et pas d'un cas particulièrement tordu, et probablement surnaturel, de somnambulisme ?

Dans ses cauchemars habituels, il se réveillait toujours au moment où il était paralysé par la peur. Mais là, il y avait eu, les deux fois, une longue attente, de celles qui donnent le temps de retourner se coucher dans son futon.

Il retourna jusqu'au tiroir où il avait rangé le livre, qu'il ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il le narguait toujours de sa couverture sobre et sinistre. Il se garda bien de l'ouvrir.

A la lumière de la lune, il fouilla dans les anciennes affaires scolaires de lycée que sa mère refusait qu'il jette, et en sortit une chemise plastifiée, et un énorme rouleau de ruban adhésif. Il plaça le livre dans la première, puis la referma avec plusieurs couches épaisses de scotch.

Il se sentit un peu soulagé. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à ajouter une ou deux runes de protection.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une fin de nuit sans rêves et un lever de soleil clair, les précautions que Ritsu avaient prises lui apparaissaient un peu puériles et ridicules.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que le soir tombait, il se prit à penser qu'en fait, elles étaient peut-être insuffisantes.

Pourquoi ne prévenait-il pas Aoarashi ? Parce que le dragon lui conseillerait probablement tout simplement d'aller reposer le livre à sa place dans la bibliothèque. Il était resté là pendant des années, il pouvait bien y être ignoré encore quelques siècles - Ritsu l'imaginait déjà lui expliquer cela, de façon méprisante. En fait, le lui demander réellement n'ajouterait rien.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait une idée, même floue, de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le yôkai scellé dans ce livre, il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse même la plus petite chance.

"Si je commence à me lever pendant mon sommeil," ordonna-t-il à Oguro et Ojiro, "vous me réveillez. Si quelqu'un entre dans la chambre et s'approche de ce meuble, vous me réveillez. D'accord ?"

"Pas de problème, jeune maître !" jurèrent les deux oiseaux.

Ritsu se sentit soulagé, et alla se coucher la tête relativement sereine.

Il s'était installé dans une clairière pour prendre du repos, bercé par la lumière douce et le bruissement des feuilles, quand il réalisa, choqué, que ce qui lui avait semblé ressembler à des nuages était en fait des pages du livre, flottant dans le ciel.

Il réagit très vite, sans rien lire, mais les feuilles des arbres se révélèrent être aussi des pages, dont les kanjis devenait plus nets de seconde en seconde. Il baissa les yeux, mais c'était aussi le cas des brins d'herbe.

Il plissa fort les yeux, avant de les recouvrir de ses mains. Mais ses paupières elles-mêmes devenaient pages du livre, écrites en taches floues sur fond noir, mais devenant dangeureusement plus lisibles...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Ritsu enleva ses yeux, les remplaça par des cailloux blancs. Cela ne faisait pas mal, heureusement, et il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, maintenant.

Mais alors le bruissement des feuilles, qui lui avait semblé si apaisant il y a quelques instants, devint phrases dangereuses.

__

Bien assez de jambes  
Pour arriver jusqu'à vous  
Et même un peu plus

Il se débarrassa de ses oreilles aussi, sans avoir besoin de les remplacer, la peau lisse et pâle suffisait largement, pensa-t-il...

Mais c'était trop tard. Ou peut-être pas ? Il avait entendu le poème, mais n'avait pas vu l'image, alors peut-être était-il sauvé... Mais ces enfants, qui s'étaient fait dévorer, un seul d'entre eux avait vu le dessin ! Ou peut-être avaient-ils regardé avant ? En tout cas, il n'était pas certain d'être en sûreté. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Mais sans yeux, sans oreilles, il lui était impossible de savoir quand le yôkai allait s'approcher, maintenant.

Cela ne changerait probablement rien, mais il lui semblait maintenant plus terrifiant que tout d'être laissé dans l'incertitude. Il chercha ses oreilles à tâtons - il venait juste de les poser sur le gazon, après tout - mais n'y trouva que ses yeux, et non, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de les remettre...

Il finit par abandonner ses recherches, s'immobilisa totalement, et tenta de se rappeler l'odeur qu'il avait perçue le premier jour, comme si cela pouvait l'aider.

(En fait, cela ne changerait rien.)

Encore cette fois, il se réveilla en sueur. La première chose qu'il vit, en fouillant la pièce d'un air égaré, cherchant la créature, fuyant tout ce qui ressemblait à une écriture, pour trouver les deux esprits bouvreuils, endormis à terre.

"Je vous avais demandé de ne pas dormir !" hurla-t-il, soudain furieux.

Les deux oiseaux se réveillèrent sur le champ. "Nous ne... nous ne dormions pas, jeune maître..." essaya de prétendre Oguro, pendant qu'Ojiro bredouillait un "Il est presque le matin..."

"Mais oui !" cria Ritsu. "Et maintenant, comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lu ? Comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas _vous_ ?"

Il réalisait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'emporter ainsi. J'ai vraiment peur, put-il réaliser. Cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Il jeta les oiseaux par la fenêtre, et comme l'aube était effectivement proche, décidé de ne pas se rendormir pour cette nuit.

Il craignait de regarder dans le tiroir si le ruban adhésif avait été ouvert. Il vérifia quand même. En apparence, personne n'y avait touché.

Il faudrait d'autres pièges, pensa-t-il, y placer un cheveu ou quelque chose. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'avoir fait avant ? Peut-être que le soir, il serait déjà trop tard... Non, pas tout de suite. Il devait lire le livre en entier ? Combien y avait-il donc de pages ? Il préféra ne pas le vérifier.

Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devenir fou avant même que ses rêves aient pu le forcer à lire ce maudit livre en entier.

* * *

Cet après-midi, Ritsu fit une sieste de deux heures sur le sol du salon, Sa mère le regarda avec surprise au réveil. Elle devait penser qu'il avait trop travaillé.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, et se sentait de bien meilleure humeur.

Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas éternellement continuer comme cela. Mais cette nuit, c'est lui qui allait ne pas dormir, monter la garde, voir si quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre, ou s'il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. La nuit dernière, il n'avait rien _lu_, mais le texte lui avait été transmis quand même. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la voix, mais il était certain qu'elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un.

Allongé sur son futon, il ferma les yeux, pour parfaire l'illusion. Il tenta de ne respirer ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, mais ce n'était pas facile. S'il laissait tous ses sens en alerte, il avait tendance à retenir son souffle et haleter en alternance ; alors que dès qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il se sentait glisser vers le sommeil. Deux heures n'avaient pas suffi.

Soudain, il entendit un très léger bruissement, qui ne ressemblait pas au bruit du vent, et il sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il entrouvrit les yeux.

Aoarashi était sous sa forme d'esprit quand il entra dans la pièce, silencieux comme une brise, et Ritsu sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine.

Il devait avoir des raisons, pensa-t-il. Aoarashi pouvait avoir de nombreuses raisons pour rentrer dans sa chambre la nuit sans le réveiller, même s'il n'arrivait à en imaginer aucune pour l'instant qui ne soit pas dérangeante à un certain degré.

Aoarashi tourbillonna dans la pièce, souple, rapide et précis, avant de se diriger vers le tiroir. Il sembla s'insinuer à travers les fissures...

Ce fut à ce moment que Ritsu cria.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" cria-t-il. "C'est toi qui lis ce livre ?"

Aoarashi cessa de se couler dans le tiroir, et lança à Ritsu un sourire désolé ruisselant d'hypocrisie.

"J'y ai réfléchi, et le yôkai serait si bon à dévorer. Cela vaut vraiment la peine d'essayer..."

"Et cela ne peut pas, je ne sais pas, se faire en une seule fois, et sans inonder mes nuits de cauchemars ?"

Aoarashi sourit. "Cela a eu des effets secondaires déplaisants ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne me dis jamais rien..."

Ritsu ne put plus se contrôler. Il bondit hors de son lit, agrippa les cheveux d'Aoarashi, dans une tentative absurde de se venger pour les nuits passées. Il voulut frapper, griffer... mais déjà, il avait repris sa forme de dragon, les ongles de Ritsu glissaient sur lui, et sa peau s'éraflait.

Quand la queue du dragon s'enroula autour du cou de Ritsu, il pensa d'abord qu'Aoarashi était censé le protéger, que peut-être, il voulait juste le calmer. Sauf qu'il l'avait trahi en lisant ce livre, et que cela en faisait un maigre espoir... Finalement, pensa-t-il en s'évanouissant, ce n'était pas le yôkai du livre qui le tuerait.

Ritsu se réveilla en sursaut, avec un petit cri, à moitié étranglé par les draps de son futon.

Non, ce n'était pas arrivé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus... Ses yeux paniqués parcoururent la pièce, pour se poser sur la forme spectrale d'Aoarashi, agenouillé près du tiroir en question, et qui le regardait...

"Comment tu peux faire ça ?" cria-t-il. "Traître !" Mais, après tout, il s'était déjà énervé, et cela n'avait servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il fut frappé d'un terrible sentiment de fatalité. "Tu me répugnes." dit-il d'une voix plus calme. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies assez peu de goût pour trouver de tels jeux amusants. Finis ce que tu as à faire. Je te méprise et je te maudis."

"C'est de moi que tu parles ?" Aoarashi semblait plongé dans une fureur noire qui étonna presque Ritsu. "Sais-tu seulement ce que je fais ici ?"

"Tu es venu pour libérer le yôkai et tenter de le manger, je pense." répondit Ritsu avec un calme qui l'effraya.

"Ce n'est pas du tout... bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça !" répondit Aoarashi. Il ne plaisantait pas, pourtant, et sa voix était glaciale. "Ce serait tentant, pourtant. Surtout devant la façon dont tu te conduis..."

Il ouvrit le tiroir d'un coup de vent, s'empara du livre. Ritsu, qui ne comprenait plus rien, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute.

"Il y a quelqu'un..." expliqua-t-il, "quelqu'un qui me lit le livre la nuit ! Et le monstre sort petit à petit !"

"Pourquoi ce serait moi ?"

"J'ai rêvé que c'était..." Ritsu s'interrompit, devant la stupidité de son accusation. "Mais quand je me suis réveillé, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Et qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? C'était ta voix, je le sais maintenant."

"Je vois." répondit Aoarashi. "Il a planté ses griffes dans ton oeil, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ritsu ne lui avait rien dit sur le premier haiku - entre autres parce qu'Aoarashi lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler.

"Il t'a fait voir tout cela, par ce moyen." continua Aoarashi. "Je me disais bien que tu avais l'air tendu et qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Tout est faux. Tu n'as jamais rien lu de plus. Il voulait juste te pousser à vérifier, ou à détruire le livre. Mais tu es toujours un ingrat de l'avoir cru. Si je te protégeais pour un quelconque sentiment que j'ai pour toi, et pas à cause du pacte que j'ai fait avec ton grand-père, je te plaquerais là."

Le soulagement, l'exaspération, la culpabilité et un reste d'inquiétude se mêlaient en Ritsu de façon plus que confuse.

"Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Je devrais peut-être attendre que quelqu'un lise notre histoire..." dit Aoarashi d'une voix nonchalante. "C'est auprès d'eux qu'il apparaîtrait, alors... Je plaisante. Voilà ce que je vais faire."

Il commença à dévorer le livre, à petites bouchées. Je rêve à nouveau, pensa Ritsu.

"Tu ne disais pas qu'il ne fallait pas le détruire ? Que tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le manger ? Que..."

"Si. Mais si je le mange comme ça, il n'a pas le temps de récupérer sa puissance." expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant !" Seule une culpabilité traînante empêchait Ritsu de crier son énervement. Il espéra ne pas avoir trop de pouvoirs au sujet des malédictions.

"Parce que c'est très mauvais ! Imagine-toi manger toute une boîte de chocolats avec l'emballage métallique ! Quel gâchis ! Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin d'en arriver là, et que tu serait raisonnable."

Ritsu observait le yôkai qui avait empoisonné ses nuits finir de disparaître dans la bouche d'Aoarashi, et il aurait clairement dû se réjouir plus que ça.

"Alors ?" demanda Aoarashi d'un air fier de lui, comme s'il avait fait plus que manger une boîte de chocolats avec leur emballage, "est-ce que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance de m'avoir ?"

__

Il aurait dû le faire avant. Il aurait pu le faire avant !

C'était pourtant difficile de nier qu'Aoarashi l'avait sauvé, et Ritsu se força à approuver, avec peu d'enthousiasme cependant.

Finalement, si sa malédiction pouvait avoir un effet minuscule, juste quelque chose de vexant ou de contrariant, ou même quelques cauchemars, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regretterait beaucoup.


End file.
